A communication system for a modern vehicle typically includes an internal vehicle bus that interconnects sensors, actuators, control units, etc. according to specialized networking protocols and standards. Some examples of commonly used vehicle networking protocols and standards include Controller Area Network (CAN), Local Interconnect Network (LIN) and others.